M1927
The M1927, also known as the Tommy Gun in an early trailer, is a submachine gun featured in the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M1927 can be found on Mob of the Dead for 1500 points to purchase on the wall at the far end of the docks. In the Grief map Cell Block and in Origins it can be obtained from the Mystery Box. The weapon is effective due to the high rate of fire (which increases to a point the longer the trigger is held), 50 round magazines, a large maximum ammo capacity, and swift reload time which makes it more effective for the later rounds. Due to the already-high rate of fire, Double-Tap II is not necessary, but doubles damage and makes for a weapon that is effective even when not Pack-A-Punched up to high rounds. With the relatively fast reload time, Speed Cola is not a necessity, but recommended with Double-Tap II. Electric Cherry can be less effective without Double-Tap II, as the large ammo capacity and lower ammo consumption often leads to reloading before the clip is emptied, which does not have as large of an effect as an empty reload. A combination of Double-Tap II and Deadshot Daiquiri can make the M1927 lethal in higher rounds. In Mob of the Dead, The M1927 faces competition from the other SMG's on the wall, namely the MP5 and Uzi, due to their availability (in two and three locations respectively), and, in the MP5's case, lower price. The M1927's only wall location is at the docks, has a high chance of getting the player trapped due the wall and nearby barrels, and ammo costs 800 points rather than 750. However, it has the third largest magazine size (tied with the PDW-57, behind the LSAT and Death machine) and third highest overall ammo capacity of any default gun (behind the Death Machine and LSAT), and has a faster reload than most other guns in the map. In Origins, the M1927 is not as useful as it was in Mob of the Dead, due to it being a box weapon rather than a wall weapon. While it still retained its other perks, it is somewhat outclassed by the MP40, as it is readily available due to its wall weapon status and availability in three locations, despite not having as much ammo upon purchase. Overall, the M1927 is most effective when used by those who stay moving, as the large magazine, short reload and high mobility allow it to be used when on the run. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Speakeasy. It gains a larger ammo capacity and higher damage. M1927 vs. Speakeasy Gallery M1927 model BOII.png|The M1927's Model M1927 BOII.png|The M1927 M1927 ADS BOII.png|Iron sights M1927 reloading BOII.png|Reloading Speakeasy BOII.png|The M1927 Pack-a-Punched being named the "Speakeasy" Call of Duty: Black Ops III The M1927 is available from the Mystery Box in the Zombies maps Revelations and Origins. In Revelations, it can be bought off of a wall in the Der Eisendrache area after an easter egg involving hidden chalk messages around the map is completed. In Origins, it replaces the STG-44 wallbuy below the excavation site, available for 1750 points. It has the same capacity as its Black Ops II counterpart, but has a slightly faster fire rate and reload speed. It is worth noting that the M1927 shares the same inaccuracy penalty the weapon had in Black Ops II, suffering from a larger-than-average hipfire spread. The M1927 is still very effective, even more so on Origins than its Black Ops II counterpart, as it is now available off the wall. Its monstrous ammo capacity and high fire rate allow for sustained suppressive fire, ideal for taking out hordes quickly. Unupgraded, the M1927 continues to be effective until the late teen rounds, and into the mid-20s with the addition of Double Tap Root Beer. The Pack-a-Punched version also has differences from the Black Ops II counterpart, as it now becomes the Untouchable, and bears a 100-round magazine with 500 rounds in reserve. With the addition of Pack-A-Punch upgrades, the Untouchable is much more effective than its Black Ops II counterpart, the Speakeasy. In addition, its increased ammo capacity allows for longer sustained fire without having to worry about ammo. Although the Untouchable is very effective, on Revelations it is outclassed by wall weapons such as the Kuda, which provides similar damage output and is not dependent on the Mystery Box in order to be obtained. On Origins, the MP40 is available earlier and is less expensive, as it only costs 1300 points as opposed to the M1927's 1750, plus the 2500-point cost of opening the Excavation Zone where the M1927 is available. However, if the player is willing to shell out a few thousand extra points to get the M1927, they will find the payoff to be high. M1927 vs Untouchable Gallery M1927 BO3.png|The M1927 in first person M1927 ADS BO3.png|Aiming down the sights M1927 Reload BO3.png|Reloading M1927 Pickup BO3.png|Picking the M1927 up Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The M1927 is available from the Docks and the Mystery Box in the Zombies map Blood of the Dead, as it was in Mob of the Dead,in the solitary part of the bunker in Alpha Omega and were quick revive was in Call of the Dead in Tag Der Toten and for the first time, it can be customized with Camos, Accessories, and Death Effects. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes once again like in Black Ops 2 the Speakeasy, and has 70 rounds and 420 in reserve. Gallery M1927 BO4.png|The M1927 in Blood of the Dead M1927 Aiming BO4.png|Aiming down the sights M1927 PaP BO4.png|The Speakeasy in Blood of the Dead Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The markings on the side of the gun call it a "CTFA M1921" as opposed to the M1927 name in-game. *Before an unspecified patch, the HUD icon displayed when approaching the M1927 chalk drawing shows the Skorpion EVO instead of the M1927 itself. *"Speakeasy" is a reference to the establishments that sold alcohol illegally during the prohibition era, as they were nicknamed "Speak-easies". Call of Duty: Black Ops III *The Chalk icon lacks the drum magazine. *The Pack-a-Punched M1927, the Untouchable, is likely a reference to Eliot Ness's "Untouchables" and the prohibition era in which the gun was commonly used. *The M1927 lacks a wall running animation. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *Should a bot acquire the M1927 (either from the Mystery Box, or buying it from the wall at the docks), they will be unable to shoot with it. They will simply look at zombies and act like they normally do when engaging enemies, but won't actually open fire on them. This can be fixed by having them purchase the Titan inside the Warden's House. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Submachine Guns